koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dynasty Warriors 8
Trailers= Dynasty Warriors 8 (真・三國無双7) Opening|Opening Cinimatic 真・三國無双7 - Dynasty Warriors 8 - Arashi Ga Oka 嵐が丘 (JP)|Image Song: Arashi ga Oka 『真・三國無双７』 プロモーションムービー１|Trailer 1 『真・三國無双７』 プロモーションムービー１(JumpFestaバージョン）|Jump Festa Trailer 『真・三國無双７』 プロモーションムービー２|Trailer 2 『真・三國無双７』 完成発表会 2013.02.06|Press Conference Event Video 『真・三國無双７』 CFムービー|Commercial 1 Trailer |-|New Character + Zuo Ci Play Demos= 『真・三國無双７』 楽進|Yue Jin play demo 『真・三國無双７』 李典|Li Dian play demo 『真・三國無双７』 魯粛|Lu Su play demo 『真・三國無双７』 韓当|Han Dang play demo 『真・三國無双７』 張苞|Zhang Bao play demo 『真・三國無双７』 関興|Guan Xing play demo 『真・三國無双７』 関銀屏|Guan Yinping play demo 『真・三國無双７』 賈充|Jia Chong play demo 『真・三國無双７』 文鴦|Wen Yang play demo 『真・三國無双７』 張春華|Zhang Chunhua play demo 『真・三國無双７』 左慈|Zuo Ci play demo For more videos, please click here. ? Why on earth would this be nominated for deletion? The S (talk) 18:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Because a game page should have more than three sentences for it. All that is known about the game presently is pretty much summed up on the Main Page and Yue Jin's page. Just wait for more information really. Sake neko (talk) 20:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::How about lets not? It will start out small, of course it will all game stubs do in the beginning. the page will gain new information eventually,jeez. Ixbran (talk) 03:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Name Why can't you just name it "Dynasty Warriors 8"? Serious waste of time just naming it something that will eventually be retitled. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Because we dont know for sure if it will or not. Just look at Musou Orochi Z and Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden. Also the fact they didnt do any voice translations for SWChronicls, DW7E or any of the WO3 games. the Warriors Western fan base is slowly dying due to game magazines and websites always trashing this game series, its gotten to the point that porting these games out west is always a nerve racking time for Koei because they never know who will buy a game or when. We dont want to get anyone's hopes up until official confirmation that the game is indeed going to be ported out here. Ixbran (talk) 03:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Speculation and Rumors Someone on a chinese forum site has posted a list of characters who will be in DW8, please note this was posted back in August, before DW8 was announced, so the character list maybe true due to the fact two of the listed characters were already confirmed . #KW Forum Post #Chines forum post :The suposed full list of new characters to be revealed in DW8 are: ;Wei *Yue Jin (confirmed) *Li Dian (confirmed) ;Wu *Lu Su (confirmed) *Han Dang (confirmed) ;Shu *Zhang Bao (confirmed) *Guan Xing (confirmed) *Guan Yinping (confirmed) ;Jin *Jia Chong (confirmed) *Wen Yang (confirmed) *Zhang Chunhua (confirmed) More information. Source info here and here Zuo Ci is said to be returning (confirmed). and the Others faction will also gain new characters as well, though who they are exactly has not yet been leaked so the provider can not give names yet. Sun Quan is said to get a multi-sectioned sword, similar to Kai from Samurai Warriors 3. (Sword was announced as DLC) a new weapon will be a 9-Toothed Rake, otherwise called a Jiuci Dingpa. (confirmed, Lu Su's EX Weapon) News Regarding Western Release Various english voice actors have come out to let us, the fans, know that they are recording for DW8. How ever until an official announcement has been made its best to keep the page as is. Richard Epcar Richard Epcar recently posted on his twitter he would be doing a character we all know in the DW series. "I'm off to voice 'Dong Zhou' people!" While the spelling is off only by the switching of two letters, its obvious who he means. So it seems Chin might have convinced Koei to port DW8 to the west after all, and get it dubbed even! But to keep from getting over excited, lets stay cool and try to wait for an official announcement. Justin Giddings The voice actor of Ma Dai, recently posted on his facebook that he is returning to voice a game series hes done in the past. When commented on what game he was doing, he responded that he was "building quite the dynasty". When another fan stated they hoped that he was returning for Ma Dai, his response was "Your hopes shall be fulfilled!" Erin Fitzgerald Voice actress of Cai Wenji, also happens to do the voice of a character from the fighting game Skullgirls, Parasoul. During one of the live stream events to help raise funds to add more content to the game via DLC, she happened to mention that she had finnished recording for Cai Wenji in DW8, and someone was able to screen cap it. Image Here. Kaiji Tang Voice actor of Sima Zhao, similarly to that of Erin Fitzgerald, in that during a Live stream video with Lab Zero regarding Skullgirls updates, Kaiji Tang had been there and when the topic of other projects coming he said: "I can neither CONFIRM... or deny a Dynasty Warriors 8 dub" Since he put emphasis on the word "confirm", its likely he was trying to say "yes its confirmed" without out-right saying it. No screen cap the time as the person who saw it just copy-pasted what Kaiji had put. But later on someone messaged Kaiji on Facebook asking if he had returned, and his response was more or less the same thing. image here Results of the Famitsu Character Poll's ;Side Notes : *On the preliminary results, Xun Yu was on the top, so they were thinking to create his design, but in the end Chen Gong won it. In the Final results Chen Gong won with 280 votes, where as Xun Yu came in second at 278 votes.